Sueños
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Viñetas relacionadas con sueños y con el sueño de Nessie.
1. Escena 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

_Espero que les guste y tambien espero su opinion._

* * *

**Sueños: **

_Escena 1:_

- No me voy a dormir, no quiero, no quiero. – la niña estaba con un ataque de llanto, gritaba y negaba con la cabeza violentamente.

- Hija, vas a lastimarte si sigues haciendo eso. – le dijo Bella suavemente.

- ¡No me importa! No quiero dormir. – continuaba diciendo.

- Ness ven aquí. – le dijo Jacob. La tomó de la mano y la acerco al sillón, ella se sentó haciendo puchero y llorando en silencio mientras cruzaba los brazos. El se agachó frente a ella y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Por qué tu siempre la convences mejor que yo, Jacob? Yo soy su madre. – comentó Bella indignada.

- ¡Vamos Bells! Déjame intentarlo. – le respondió con una sonrisa. – Ness, deja de llorar, cálmate ¿Si? Quiero que me escuches, pero no quiero que llores más ¿De acuerdo?.

La niña respiró cortadamente tratando de calmarse mientras miraba a los ojos al joven.

- Increíble. – soltó Bella. Continuaba indignada, no podía creerlo.

- Bella. – dijo Jacob por lo bajo y luego continuó: – Nessie, tienes que dormir pequeña, tienes que dormir, si no en la mañana estarás muy cansada y no podrás ir a jugar con Rose y Alice o correr por el bosque con Emmett y Jasper, estarás cansada y de mal humor. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y con voz muy suave.

- Pero mamá nunca duerme. – respondió volviendo a llorar.

Bella se agacho al lado de Jacob y tomó la otra mano de su hija.

El contraste de temperatura era increíble, pero la niña estaba acostumbrada a ambas y no le molestaban para nada.

- Cariño, sabes que mamá y tú son distintas. – le dijo. La niña asintió, pero siguió llorando en silencio. – Mamá no crece y tú sí, - continuó Bella. – tú tienes que dormir para crecer más rápido de lo que creces.

La niña sonrió y luego volvió la mirada hacia Jacob.

- Pero… si me duermo te irás. – dijo muy bajito.

- Porque yo también tengo que dormir, Ness, sino no podría convertirme en lobo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la niña asombrada.

- En serio. – le respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora qué dices? ¿Vas a dormir? – le preguntó Bella.

Nessie asintió, se arrodillo sobre el sillón y le dio un abrazo a Jacob.

- Hasta mañana, Jacob.

- Hasta mañana, pequeña.

La niña abrazó a su madre, esta la tomó en sus brazos, se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación, antes de llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta, la niña ya estaba completamente dormida, apoyando su cabeza contra el frío hombro de su madre.

- Gracias. – le agradeció en voz baja a su amigo.

El sonrió ampliamente.

Pese a todo era bueno tener a Jacob para ayudar y cuidar a Nessie.

* * *

_Pau Ruby_


	2. Escena 2

_Escena 2:_

Me despierto llorando, asustada y nerviosa.

Mi corazón late arrítmicamente, me cuesta respirar y mis manos tiemblan mientras un sudor frío corre por mi frente.

- Nessie ¿Qué pasa? Cálmate. – me dice Jacob en voz suave. Se sienta sobre el borde de mi cama y me abraza.

Le devuelvo el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas tratando inúltmente calmarme.

Aunque tengo la apariencia física de una niña de unos ocho años, mi capacidad mental es la de casi un adulto. Pero... aun así hay cosas que no comprendo, que todavía no entiendo.

Como por ejemplo, lo que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de Jacob. Él es una parte sustancial de mi mundo, este parece dejar de existir cada vez que el se aleja, y eso... eso es lo que me preocupa, eso es lo que me quita el sueño, o mejor dicho, lo que me hace tener estos horribles sueños.

No puedo, ni tampoco quiero, imaginarme el mundo sin él.

- ¿Qué pasó? - me pregunta mientras se aleja unos centímetros de mí.

- Jake, prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar. – le digo con la voz quebrada y los ojos rojos.

Me mira con preocupación, luego sonríe y me vuelve a abrazar.

- Te prometo que nunca te dejaré, Nessie. – me responde tratando de calmarme.

- Prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado. – continúo diciendo. – Promételo, por favor, promételo.

- Te prometo que nunca te dejaré y que nunca me voy a alejar ¿Sabes por qué?. – niego con la cabeza mientras el continúa: - Porque no podría vivir un día sin ti, sin oír tu voz, sin hacerte reír, no podría vivir sin ver tus ojos, sin abrazarte. – dice mientras me acaricia la mejilla. – Vuelve a dormir pequeña, yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, siempre voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes.


	3. Escena 3

Escena 3:

Comencé a soñar.

Transcurría normalmente, era como casi todos mis sueños.

Jake y yo estábamos en la playa, tomados de la mano mirando el océano, este se agitaba furiosamente, el viento golpeaba mi rostro y revolvía mi cabello.

El frío corrió por mi espalda y me hizo temblar, al sentir eso Jacob me abrazó, el calor de su pecho y de sus manos hicieron que me sintiera mejor, mucho más cómoda.  
Todo era perfecto, me sentía sumamente feliz, y no sabía por que exactamente, pero, supuse que era porque estaba con Jacob, él hace que la felicidad me invadiera cuando esta cerca de mí y su sonrisa, es la mejor manera que tiene para hacerme olvidarme del mundo entero.

De repente, un niño de unos tres años comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, caminaba tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡A que no me alcanzas papá! - dijo desafiando. Me di vuelta. _¿A quien le está hablando? _Pensé. Sólo estábamos…

- ¡Esta vez no me vas a ganar! – respondió Jacob con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo miré entre sorprendida y extrañada _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ Me pregunté totalmente confundida. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo (demasiado lento para lo que normalmente corre) detrás del pequeño.

Me quedé paralizada.

Casi no los vi volver, me di cuenta cuando ya estaban muy cerca de mí.

Jake traía en los hombros al pequeño. Este hizo ademán de bajarse y cuando Jacob lo tuvo en sus brazos se estiró y me agarro del cuello, yo, instintivamente lo sujete, no iba a dejar que se cayera. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más mami? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos fijamente mientras sonreía.

- Si. – le respondí al instante. Me sonrió mientras seguía con la mirada fija en mi. Pude observarlo meticulosamente, era idéntico a Jacob, su nariz, su cabello, su sonrisa, todo. Bueno, excepto sus ojos, eran… iguales a los mío, el mismo color chocolate de mis ojos estaba presente en los de él.

Sonreí y lo abrace muy fuerte, él me devolvió el abrazo.


	4. Escena 4

Escena 4:

El vampiro estaba sentado en el piano, muy concentrado, pero aún así pudo escuchar a Nessie acercándose a él, no sólo por sus pensamientos, si no porque la niña caminaba de forma peculiar, era como si bailara, era hermoso ver y escuchar cada uno de sus pasos.

- Toca de nuevo papi. - dijo la niña apareciendo desde atrás y sentándose al lado de Edward.

Ella sonrío ampliamente mirándolo a los ojos, con esos ojos hermosos, iguales a los de su madre, éste sonrío y volvió a tocar la melodía en el piano.

Nessie miraba las manos de su padre moverse por todas las teclas con asombro, tratando de memorizar cada movimiento, cada acorde para poder luego reproducir ese sonido tan bello, quería hacerlo, le encantaba tocar el piano, quería tocar igual que su padre.

- Lo harás. – dijo Edward al escuchar los pensamientos de Nessie. Ella se sonrojo un poco y luego bostezó.

Al instante música cambio, comenzó otra melodía, más calma, más relajada, hacía que la niña se sintiera adormecida, bostezó nuevamente y se recostó sobre el banco usando la pierna de su padre como almohada, a los pocos instantes estaba profundamente dormida.

Edward miró a su hija y sonrió.

- Duerme princesa, duerme.


	5. Escena 5

_- __Jacob. Jacob – _escuchó decir a Nessie.

La voz de su hija hablándole en sueños a ese perro lo molestó demasiado, más de lo que él creía.

Últimamente lo único que hacía era soñar con él, con ese chucho maloliente, lo único que había en sus sueños era la cara de Black una y otra y otra vez.

Sabía que eso iba a ser así de ahora en mas, sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero tenía la esperanza de que pasara más tarde, mucho más tarde.

Ella aún era una niña, una pequeña, su hijita; y ella ya estaba soñando con él, con ese chucho… con ese chucho, estaba condenado a verle la cara durante toda su existencia sabiendo que él era el que tenía el corazón de su hija, de su única hija, de la única hija que tendría.

- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? – le preguntó Bella al ver la cara de su esposo, parecía enfadado y no entendía porqué, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando como para que pusiera esa cara.

- Nada –respondió volviendo a la normalidad–, es que…nuestra hija esta creciendo muy rápido.


End file.
